<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fue mío by FairyNova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797725">Fue mío</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova'>FairyNova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shapur se llevo a la tumba el secreto de Arslan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andragoras III/ Shapur, Kubard/Shapur (Heroic Legend of Arslan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fue mío</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shapur detestaba estar en medio de los banquetes que los nobles y comerciantes hacían en honor a su rey. No era lo suyo. Siempre le dejaban más agotado que una travesía donde tuviera que destripar medio regimiento. Aún seguía siendo el circo ambulante para los pomposos ciudadanos que veían a los Omegas como todo menos comandantes. Podían ser guerreros, pero no tener un puesto que levara tanta responsabilidad.<br/>	Uno de esos famosos calores podría golpear en medio de la batalla y seria el fin o una gran molestia para la milicia.<br/>	Aunque por los escuchado y visto Andragoras III hacia a un lado dichas preocupaciones.<br/>	Shapur había estado en las filas del ejército persa antes que el rey subiera al trono. Y había jurado lealtad a Andragoras en sus muchas travesías por conquistar territorios y proteger el reino de su hermano.</p><p>-Y sigues mirando con odio – Le dijo Kubard a un costado – Espantaras a un buen marido. ¿O es uno de esos días? – Shapur le empujo con fuerza por la cara y se levantó – Aún es temprano. No puedes…</p><p>-Iré a ver algo.</p><p>	Aunque no le dijo sobre que era ese algo tan importante que le hacía dejar a los invitados. Por él que se jodieran y lo dejaran en paz. <br/>	Llego a las habitaciones que le habían asignado, que no eran custodiadas por nadie porque al fin de cuentas ¿A quién le importaría hacer guardia en el aposento de un general bien armado? Si vieran a su tesoro, seguro que a todo el mundo. <br/>	A Shapur le seguía sorprendiendo que su pequeño no llorara. Que gimiera por comida o incomodidad. Que todo lo pidiera en la máxima de silencios. Lo que era una ventaja. <br/>	Si su bebé no llamaba la atención, la cosa era mejor. Un general no debía de tener a sus hijos en medio de la campaña de guerra. Y estaba por sacarlo del palacio. Nadie se había percatado de su enorme barriga que se escondía en la armadura. Y los que vieron el sobrepeso en sus cachetes le instaron a hacer dieta. A consideración del caballo que montaba. Como si cinco kilos fueran mucho.<br/>	Y parir había sido otro dilema que se resolvió sin meter una sola mano. Había preparado a un médico. Una de sus casas… incluso permisos por enfermedades… pero la batalla les tomó por sorpresa. La humedad lleno sus pantalones y se deslizo por los tobillos, manchando el campo de batalla. La sangre enemiga se impregno en sus piernas y eso disimulo el asunto. El dolor le partía la espalda y le obligaba a ser más lento. Una conveniente herida en la cadera hizo que lo sacaran de la primera línea. En medio de la trifulca, dejo la enfermería. Pues no dejaría que le quitaran su armadura, le revisaran y descubrieran su secreto. Se había ocultado en las cocinas, las que estaban vacías porque los sirvientes y esclavos se habían escondido.<br/>	Coloco uno de los barriles de agua en medio de dos estructuras de piedra que usaban para las fogatas que calentaban los alimentos. Y se paró por sobre ellas, y se inclinó… como si estuviera defecando. <br/>	Pujo por una hora. Había aguantado dirigir a su ejército por nueve horas con contracciones rompiéndole la cadera. Un rato más  no le iba a vencer.<br/>	El ruido que su hijo hizo al chocar contra el agua, le hablando el alma.<br/>	Y le dejo ir hasta una de las muchas habitaciones a meter a su bebé, con un montón de mantas.<br/>	Tiro del cordón y extrajo la placenta. Sangraba demasiado.<br/>	Y fue Kubard quien lo encontró casi sin vida, andando hacia la enfermería.<br/>	Nadie dijo algo sobre su estado.<br/>	Y la cosa termino en un rumor…</p><p>-Crecerás muy fuerte, pequeño – Le dijo con afecto - ¿Quieres una canción?</p><p>-Tienes cinco segundos para entregarme a mi hijo o te vendo como puta a los burdeles – Shapur se helo. Dejo de respirar. No había sentido al Rey Andragoras III entrar. Un error que le costaría caro – me costaba creerlo. Pero aquí esta. La prueba – Shapur dejo que el Alfa cogiera a su hijo – Espero que tenga un buen nombre.</p><p>	Shapur sintió la clemencia y la crueldad. Su Rey estaba tomando algo que no debía.</p><p>-Arslan – Contesto. Feliz porque ese ser ambicioso no le cambiara el nombre a su hijo.</p><p>-Tahamenay me ha dado un hijo.</p><p>	Shapur no se movió.<br/>	Dejo que su rey se llevara a su hijo… al que habían concebido en un ritual lleno de crueldad y en contra de su voluntad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>